Disney's ToonHeads
Disney's ToonHeads is an anthology TV series that features Disney cartoons packaged in a half-hour format and arranged around certain themes. The cartoons are typically presented uncut, and the show's bridge bumpers feature a narrator introducing the cartoons and prividing insightful trivia about them. Episodes Humble Beginnings *''The Chain Gang'' (1930) *''Mickey's Revue'' (1932) *''The Wise Little Hen'' (1934) Football *''Touchdown Mickey'' (1932) *''How to Play Football'' (1944) *''Football Now and Then'' (1953) Golf *''Donald's Golf Game'' (1938) *''Canine Caddy'' (1941) *''How to Play Golf'' (1944) Down on the Farm *''The Musical Farmer'' (1932) *''Farmyard Symphony'' (1938) *''Old MacDonald Duck'' (1941) Hooray for Hollywood *''Mickey's Gala Premiere'' (1933) *''Mother Goose Goes Hollywood'' (1938) *''The Autograph Hound'' (1939) Pegleg Pete *''The Cactus Kid'' (1930) *''Two-Gun Mickey'' (1934) *''Officer Duck'' (1939) Humphrey the Bear *''Grin and Bear It'' (1954) *''Beezy Bear'' (1955) *''In the Bag'' (1956) Hunting Season *''The Moose Hunt'' (1931) *''Foul Hunting'' (1947) *''No Hunting'' (1955) Dreams & Nightmares *''Mickey's Nightmare'' (1932) *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' (1935) *''Donald's Diary'' (1954) A Load of Bull *''El Terrible Toreador'' (1929) *''Ferdinand the Bull'' (1938) *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' (1953) Romantic Rivals *''Mickey's Rival'' (1936) *''Donald's Double Trouble'' (1946) *''Pluto's Heart Throb'' (1950) For the Birds *''Birds of a Feather'' (1931) *''Birds in the Spring'' (1933) *''The Pelican and the Snipe'' (1944) A Night at the Opera *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' (1936) *''Willie the Operatic Whale'' (1946) The Other Mice *''The Flying Mouse'' (1934) *''Three Blind Mouseketeers'' (1936) *''The Country Cousin'' (1936) Seasonal Symphonies *''Springtime'' (1929) *''Autumn'' (1930) *''Winter'' (1930) Beary Funny *''The Bears and Bees'' (1932) *''The Pointer'' (1939) *''Bearly Asleep'' (1955) Underwater Fantasies *''Frolicking Fish'' (1930) *''King Neptune'' (1932) *''Merbabies'' (1938) Disney Goes to War *''Donald Gets Drafted'' (1942) *''Private Pluto'' (1943) *''Commando Duck'' (1944) South of the Border *''Lake Titicaca'' (1942) *''Pluto and the Armadillo'' (1943) *''Contrary Condor'' (1944) Huey, Dewey, and Louie *''Donald's Nephews'' (1938) *''Donald's Off Day'' (1944) *''Don's Fountain of Youth'' (1953) Home Thrillers *''Lonesome Ghosts'' (1937) *''Mickey's Parrot'' (1938) *''Donald Duck and the Gorilla'' (1944) A Day at the Beach *''The Beach Party'' (1931) *''Beach Picnic'' (1938) *''Aquamania (1961) The Old West *''Pioneer Days (1930) *''Californy 'er Bust!'' (1945) *''The Lone Chipmunks'' (1954) Mother Goose *''Old King Cole'' (1933) *''The Truth About Mother Goose'' (1957) Car-Toons *''Motor Mania'' (1950) *''Susie the Little Blue Coupe'' (1952) *''The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A.'' (1957) Musical Madness *''Music Land'' (1935) *''Blame It on the Samba'' (1948) *''Jack and Old Mac'' (1956) The Dark Continent *''Egyptian Melodies'' (1931) *''African Diary'' (1945) *''Frank Duck Beings 'Em Back Alive'' (1946) The Lion Kings *''Lion Around'' (1950) *''Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' (1951) *''Social Lion'' (1954) Fight Night *''Toby Tortoise Returns'' (1936) *''The Art of Self Defense'' (1941) *''Canvas Back Duck'' (1953) The Goofy World of Sports *''How to Play Baseball'' (1942) *''Hockey Homicide'' (1945) *''Tennis Racquet (1949) Goofy and Family *''Cold War (1951) *''Fathers Are People'' (1951) *''Father's Day Off'' (1953) Daisy Duck *''Don Donald'' (1937) *''Mr. Duck Steps Out'' (1940) *''Donald's Dilemma'' (1947) The Living Inanimate *''The Clock Store (1931) *''Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet (1946) *''The Little House'' (1952) Figaro *''Figaro and Cleo'' (1943) *''Bath Day'' (1946) *''Cat Nap Pluto'' (1948) Roughin' It *''Camping Out'' (1934) *''Wide Open Spaces'' (1947) *''Father's Lion'' (1952) Mickey vs. Pete *''The Cactus Kid'' (1930) *''Mickey in Arabia'' (1932) *''Shanghaied'' (1934) On the Open Road *''Mickey's Trailer'' (1938) *''Donald's Tire Trouble'' (1943) *''Two Weeks Vacation'' (1952) Horse Sense *''The Steeplechase'' (1933) *''How to Ride a Horse'' (1941) *''Dude Duck'' (1951) Spike the Bee *''Inferior Decorator'' (1948) *''Bee at the Beach'' (1950) *''Let's Stick Together'' (1952) On the Home Front *''The New Spirit'' (1942) *''Victory Vehicles'' (1943) *''Home Defense'' (1943) Category:TV Shows Category:Disney shows